The Blackburn Siblings
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: Siblings Caleb and his little sister Chloe Blackburn move to Los Angeles to live with their aunt. After being enrolled in the Atlas Academy, they make friends with a group of social outcasts. They soon discover a shocking secret about the organization Pride and their lives might not be the same. Chase/Gert Nico/Karolina Alex/OC and Molly/OC established.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of a New Life

**A/N Hey, guys. So this is my first Runaways fanfic and it's gonna feature some of my OCs Caleb Blackburn and his sister Chloe. But since there wasn't any references from the Marvel movies, I will add some of the events from the movies such as Captain America Civil War, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, and Spider-Man Homecoming. So, sit back, and enjoy the first chapter. And please bare with me if I make any spelling mistakes. I'm also gonna be adding the events from Avengers Infinity War, Captain Marvel, Avengers Endgame, and Spider-Man Far From Home.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the characters from Runaways all belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Stan Lee.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life

Caleb Blackburn was on a bus with his sister Chloe Blackburn and they were heading to the city of Los Angeles. Caleb is described as a fifteen year old kid with dark brown hair and light brown eyes and Chloe is described as a fourteen year old girl with light blonde hair and light blue eyes. The main reason they were moving to Los Angeles to start their new lives and live with their aunt was because their parents had died from mysterious circumstances.

"Caleb, what do you think is going to happen when we get to Los Angeles?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. But when we get there, we're gonna go to a school called the Atlas Academy to en-roll as the new students. And we can't use our abilities otherwise we'll blow our cover," Caleb answered.

Caleb and Chloe both have abilities and Caleb's abilities consists of superhuman speed and improved metabolism (like Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver), super strength, enhanced senses, improved reflexes, telekinesis, and telepathy. And Chloe's abilities are generating force field and invisilibility (like Sue Storm/Invincible Woman), elemental manipulation, cyrokinesis, telekinesis, and telepathy (like her brother Caleb).

During the bus ride, the Blackburn siblings had been getting concerned about some of the hidden heroes who are getting attention from the media. Captain America had disappeared after the world's leaders ratified the Sokovia Accords following the incident in Lagos, Nigeria that caused the Avengers to have a fallout. Then, a mysterious event occurred in Hong Kong, China and it was caught in a security camera footage from a couple of streets down had somehow been erased, therefore the disaster had never happened, the African nation of Wakanda had almost started a war amongst all humanity after an outsider attempts to expose Wakanda for what the country has been hiding from the rest of the world, and a fifteen year old teenager, who was known as Spider-Man in New York, had stopped a flying man, who happens to be a dealer selling illegal weapons made from the fallen alien race called the Chitauri, with metal wings from stealing all of Iron Man's latest weapons technology, and crashed the jet carrying the weapons on a local amusement park. Caleb and Chloe both have heard of the Avengers when they were young. The Avengers were formed a few years ago before New York was invaded by the Chitauri, an army of aliens commanded by Loki, the God of Mischief. Two years later, the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded by the government after Captain America and Black Widow leaked the information about some of the agents, including the politicians, are working for the mysterious organization HYDRA. And then a year later, the Avengers fought against a metal robot called Ultron in Sokovia with the help of newcomers Pietro and Wanda Maximoff as well as an android named Vision.

After a day and six hours of riding a bus from their former hometown Oklahoma City, the Blackburn siblings finally arrived at Los Angeles where it was night time.

"I can't believe we're actually here in Los Angeles. I heard stories about it and I never expect that I would come here," said Chloe.

"Yeah, well, we are gonna be living here with our aunt. And she knows about our abilities and she might have to go over with the rules," said Caleb.

At the bus stop, the Blackburn siblings was waiting for their aunt to pick them up and take them to an apartment. After half an hour, their aunt Mallorie arrives in a car.

"Caleb! Chloe!" Mallorie called.

"Aunt Mallorie!" Chloe said as she embraced her aunt.

"I can't believe you're here!" Mallorie said as she embraced her nephew and niece.

"Good to see you, Aunt Mallorie," said Caleb.

"Put your bags in the trunk. We're going to my apartment," said Mallorie.

Caleb and Chloe put their bags in the trunk and got in the car as their aunt drove the Blackburn siblings to the apartment. After twenty minutes of driving, the trio arrives at the apartment and Mallorie opens the door and they walk into the apartment.

"Wow, this is a nice place," said Caleb.

"Okay, I got rules to go over with. One, do not use your abilities otherwise the public will think you're with the Avengers. Two, remember to call me before curfew. Three, do not wander off on a dangerous place. And four, do not cause any trouble. You guys understand that?" Mallorie asked the Blackburn siblings.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll do all of those," said Caleb.

"Good. Now, put your bags in your bedrooms. Take a shower, and go to bed early because I'm taking you guys to Atlas Academy for the enrollment. Off you go," said Mallorie.

Caleb and Chloe head off to their bedrooms to get settled and they put away their clothes in their drawers. After putting away their clothes, the siblings race to the bathroom to take a shower, but Caleb uses his superhuman speed ability to get there first.

"That's not fair! You used your superhuman speed!" Chloe said irritably.

"Well, it's not my fault that I have the ability," said Caleb.

"Why am I hearing you two arguing? I don't want to hear who started it first," said Mallorie.

"Sorry, Aunt Mallorie!" Caleb and Chloe said at the same time.

"Sorry about that, little sis. I'll let you beat me next time," said Caleb.

"Yeah, right. The next time you're gonna be using your superhuman speed again," said Chloe sarcasitcally.

After taking their own shower, the Blackburn siblings walk to their bedrooms.

"Good night, Caleb," said Chloe.

"Good night, Chloe. I'll see you in the morning," Caleb responded.

**And that's the end of the first chapter. So what do you guys think? Was it too cheesy? I thought about starting my first Runaways fic since I'm a fan of the series when I started watching the first season. Who's excited for the third season as well as the crossover with Cloak and Dagger? You guys know what to do. Drop those reviews and let me know what you think. Also, make sure you guys check out my Spider-Man and Godzilla fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting The Social Outcasts

**A/N What's up, everyone? I'm back with the second chapter of this Runaways fanfic. First, I hope you guys are doing well and staying because of the ongoing pandemic. And second, I really haven't updated much because I've been so busy with the whole Spider-Man fanfic and I do apologize. But anyway, in this second chapter, Caleb and Chloe are enrolled in the Atlas Academy and they make friends with the social outcasts Alex, Nico, Karolina, Chase, Gert, and Molly. So sit back, and enjoy the second chapter.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Social Outcasts

The next morning, Caleb's alarm goes off as he struggles to turn it off. After a few seconds of struggling, he finally turns off the alarm as he rubs his eyes and yawns. He gets off his bed and stretches his arms and opens his bedroom door and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. After he finishes taking a shower, he walks out of the bathroom and right on time, Chloe also wakes up.

"Good morning," Caleb greeted his little sister.

"Good morning to you too," Chloe responded groggily.

"Don't be long. Aunt Mallorie is driving us to our new school," said Caleb.

Caleb walks to the kitchen and Mallorie was making breakfast.

"Good morning Aunt Mallorie," he greeted.

"Good morning. I'm making bacon, eggs, and toast for you and Chloe today. So eat up, get changed because I'm taking you two to your new school," Mallorie said.

And on time, Chloe comes out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

"I smell bacon. It looks good," said Chloe.

"Don't take too long to eat. After you finish eating, get changed immediately," said Mallorie.

After they finish eating their breakfast, the Blackburn siblings went to their bedrooms to get changed. Caleb struggles to put on his pants and he nearly falls down. After a little struggle, he finally puts on his pants and he stashes his sketchbook as well as his favourite novels in his backpack and walks out of the bedroom. And Chloe comes out of the bedroom after getting changed and the siblings put on their shoes. Caleb wears a pair of Air Jordan Retro 12 Playoffs shoes and Chloe wears a pair of Converse shoes. And they walk out of the apartment with their aunt. There was some silence during the car ride and they arrive outside of the Atlas Academy. Caleb and Chloe got out of the car and grabbed their backpacks and closed the car door.

"Have a good day in school. And stay out of trouble. I love you both," said Mallorie.

"We love you too Aunt Mallorie," Caleb responded.

The Blackburn siblings walk to their new school's office where they are greeted by the receptionist.

"Good morning. You two must be Caleb and Chloe Blackburn," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Caleb responded.

"I'll get your timetables for you and you'll be all set," the receptionist said.

Caleb and Chloe nodded and went to sit down on the chairs and put their backpacks down.

"This is hard to believe that this is our new school," said Chloe.

"Yeah, I kind of wonder what's gonna be ahead for us," Caleb pointed out.

"Okay! Your timetables are ready," the receptionist called.

Caleb and Chloe got up from their seats and thanked the receptionist before taking their timetables and left the office. They walk outside and they spot a female teen with purple hair and brown eyes wearing glasses handing out the flyers to the students for a club and there was another female teen with black hair and brown eyes, who is at the same age as Chloe following closely.

"I wonder what's going on over there," said Caleb.

"Maybe she's starting her own club and is inviting the students to be part of it," said Chloe.

"Yeah, tell all your friends. Everyone's welcome. Hey, do you want to join my new club? Tell all your friends. Everyone's welcome," the purple hair girl said.

"Hey, Chase, I was thinking, do you want to join my new club?" she asked the brown haired kid with hazel eyes.

"Hey, loser," one of the kid's friends said.

"Tragic," the black haired girl said to the purple haired girl.

"Hope you have a beautiful day," the blonde haired girl said to the brown haired kid.

"Can't believe you were ever friends with her," the brown haired girl said while following the brown haired kid.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of them," Caleb pointed out.

"I can see that. Let's go introduce ourselves to them," said Chloe.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Caleb agreed.

The siblings continue walking, in hopes they can make some friends while they are around the school as the new students.

"Hey, you okay?" Caleb asked the purple haired girl.

"I'm fine. I just hate those type of people," she answered.

"I'm sorry to see that," said Caleb.

"It's fine. If you guys want to join my club, we can discuss it at the home room," the purple haired girl said.

"Actually, my sister and I are new here. And I was wondering if you could show us around the campus," said Caleb.

"You guys are new here? I didn't notice it until now," the black haired girl said.

"I'm Caleb. And this is my sister Chloe," said Caleb as he pointed at himself and Chloe.

"I'm Gert. This here is Molly," the purple haired girl said.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Chloe.

"Caleb, would you go to the dance tryouts with me?" Molly asked.

"I'd love to. I need to find what extracurricular activity this school offers," Caleb answered.

"Cool. I'll show you where the gymnasium is," said Molly.

"I'll catch you guys later," said Caleb as he followed Molly to the gymnasium.

"Come on. I'll take you to the home room," said Gert.

"Lead the way," said Chloe as she followed Gert to the home room.

"We hear so much lip service about women's empowerment, as if women aren't already powerful, but, I mean, do you ever hear anyone talking about masculine authority? Of course not! Because it's already baked into the concept, am I right? My point is that the system needs to be dismantled, which is why I'm starting a new club on campus, undermining the patriarchy," Gert stated.

"We can celebrate our self-worth while taking down the man! I only need four members for the club to be officially recognized by the school, so Gert has prepared some literature, so just raise your hand if you're interested, and she will sign you up," the home room teacher announced.

"You have until the bell for first period. Any other announcements?" the home room teacher asked as Gert walked back to her desk.

After the class ended, Chloe got up from her desk and went to her next class which is math.

Meanwhile with Caleb, at the dance tryouts, he sits in the row of seats with the other students where he watches a female student auditioning. The music was playing in the background and Caleb was watching Molly getting ready. The music then stops.

"Thank you, Hanna, that was awesome," the brown haired girl, who's the leader, called as the girl, Hanna, gets up and walks away.

"Um, next, we have Molly Hernandez," the girl called.

Molly stands up as the music starts playing. Caleb watched as she starts dancing and rapping in Spanish and he was feeling impressed. Molly pauses mid-way as she started feeling pain in her stomach, and Caleb started feeling concerned. Molly continues dancing until she feels the pain in her stomach again. She pauses and this causes Caleb to feel more concerned than ever before.

"Sorry, um, I have bad cramps," she explained.

"Okay, why don't you go the meditation center and breathe through the pain? Or the nurse's office. We can reschedule this," the girl offered before calling for the next participant.

Caleb gets up from his seat and ran down the set of stairs.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really. Would you take me to the nurse's office?" she asked.

"Yeah. Show me the way," he replied.

Caleb wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulder as they both started walking to the nurse's office. While they were walking, Caleb's phone gets a text message and he pulls it out of his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, it's my sister. She's asking me how's it going with the dance tryouts," Caleb replied.

Caleb quickly replies back before locking his phone and putting it away in his pocket. After a few minutes of painful walking, they arrive outside of the nurse's office.

"You're gonna be okay in there? I can stay out here and wait if you want," he offered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to get checked out and make sure nothing's bad," she replied.

Back with Chloe, she finishes her math class and starts walking to her next class. While she was walking in the hallways, she sees an African American teeanger starring into the display case. She walks up to him.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," the teenager replied, still not looking at her.

"Who is Amy Minoru?" she asked.

"She was a good friend of ours. And she is also Nico's sister. But she died a few months ago," he replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she offered.

"It's okay. Nobody knows how she died," he stated.

He turned around and starred at the person who he was talking to.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm Alex Wilder," he said as he offered his hand.

"I'm Chloe Blackburn," said Chloe as she shook his hand.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. My brother is also new here too," Chloe replied.

"You have a brother? What's his name?" he asked.

"His name's Caleb. He's a year older than me," she replied.

"Would you like to come over to my house later tonight? I'm trying to get some of my former friends back together for a reunion," said Alex.

"I'll think about it. Also, my brother and I are living with our aunt. And I might have to ask for her permission first," said Chloe.

Back with Caleb, he was standing outside waiting for Molly. Thanks to his super hearing ability, he was able to hear the conversation Molly was having with the nurse. Molly then mentions that her parents had died in a fire a few years ago, and Caleb frowned.

'Molly's parents died in a fire? I might have to do some research later today,' he thought.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he hears a metal creaking inside the nurse's office.

"Everything okay in there?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah. I feel way better actually," Molly replied as she stood up and left the nurse's office.

Molly opens the door and was surprised to find Caleb standing there.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better," she replied.

"Are you sure? I heard some metal breaking in there," he said.

"Actually, I'm not. Something unexpectedly happened to me and I don't know how to explain this to you," she said.

'Does she have super strength like me? I really don't want to let her know anything about my powers and abilities,' he thought.

At the end of the day, Caleb offered to walk Molly home and she accepted the offer. As they walk down the sidewalk, Caleb was the first one to speak up.

"So, what happened today? I saw you and Gert talking to one of the guys from the school's lacrosse team," he said.

"That was Chase. We used to be friends but we ended up drifting apart," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Our mutual friend, Amy Minoru, who was Nico's sister, somehow died for an unknown reason. And all of us ended up drifting apart," Molly replied.

"Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that," Caleb offered.

"It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for," she said.

After half an hour of walking, the two friends are outside of Molly's home.

"So, this is where you live?" he asked.

"It isn't much. But I've been living here for my whole life," she replied.

"Makes sense," he agreed.

"You may come inside if you like. But don't forget to take your shoes off," she said.

The two friends enter the house and took off their shoes.

"Dale? Stacey?" Molly called.

"Nobody's home yet," Caleb muttered.

The two teenagers walked to the garage and Molly makes a decision to show off her super strength by making attempts to move the parked van, but no success.

"Okay, start small. I should start small," she muttered.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" he asked.

Molly doesn't reply and grabbed a crowbar and attempts to make it bend with her right leg.

"Come on, bend!" she said.

All of a sudden, Caleb's super hearing tells him something was moving and he turned around to see the van is now moving.

"Molly? The van's moving!" he said as he tapped on Molly's shoulder and the Latina teenager turned around.

The two teenagers used and combined their super strength abilities together to stop the van from crushing them. While trying to stop the van, Caleb's eyes widened when he sees Molly's eyes glowing.

Caleb is broken out of his thoughts as the van has moved back to its original parking position.

"Yes! Yes! I did it!" Molly cheered.

Unfortunately, the celebration cuts short as Molly is about to pass out.

"Molly? Are you okay?" asked Caleb.

"I'm fine. Totally fine," she replied as she tries to keep her balance.

"Molly!" he shouted as he caught her and helped her sit down.

'What was that? Does her super strength have limits?' he asked himself.

**And that would be the end of the second chapter for now. So what do you guys think so far? I apologize for taking so long to update because I've been incredibly busy updating my Spidey fanfic story You Can Come to Me. You guys know what to do. Review, PM, favourite, follow, and let me know what you think. I'll do my best to update as much as I can. Stay safe, remember to wear a face covering, and as always, wash your hands.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reunion Begins

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the third chapter of this Runaways fanfic. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for being patient with me because I've been focused on with my other stories and I almost wrapped up the second arc of the Godzilla fanfic. But anyway, this third chapter will be the continuation of where the second chapter left off, which is second part, obviously. So, sit back, and let's get to it.**

**I only own my characters.**

Chapter 3: The Reunion Begins

When nighttime falls, Caleb ended up falling asleep with his back at the wall as Molly passed out and slept on Caleb's left leg. Caleb then wakes up at the sound of the message of Molly's cell phone. He rubs his eyes and took his phone out of his pocket and he realized it was nighttime. Molly soon wakes up and rubbed her eyes before checking her text message.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Gert. She wants me to feed the pets," she replied.

"You guys have pets around here? That's a surprise," said Caleb.

"It's kind of complicated," said Molly.

"Makes sense. Oh, well. Let's go do it anyway," he said.

Meanwhile with Chloe, she gets home from school and walks into the apartment as music played on her earphones. She removes the earphones as she closed the door behind her.

"Caleb? Aunt Mallorie?" she called.

Chloe brings out her cell phone and texted her older brother.

Chloe - Where are you?

Caleb - I'm at Molly's home. She and I are about to feed some pets that lives with her and Gert.

Chloe rolled her eyes when she read that Caleb was at a friend's house.

Chloe - We were supposed to walk home together today so we can practice and control our powers and abilities.

Caleb - Uh, about that. Molly's eyes had started glowing and she has super strength like me.

Chloe's eyes widened when she read the last thing from her brother.

Chloe - Molly has super strength? Does she know you have it too?

Caleb - No, she hasn't. And I'm not planning to tell her that I have powers and abilities. Because the last thing we don't need is to expose our powers and abilities to our new friends from school.

Chloe puts away her phone before she started practicing on her invisibility and telekinesis abilities.

Back with Caleb, he and Molly head to the basement and she opens the door before turning on the light switch, revealing a number of pets living in cages.

'I think I would rather have one pet living with me and my little sister,' he thought.

"Caleb, come help me out over here," Molly called.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said.

Just then, the two teenagers heard a loud thud. They slowly walked over to the door with a sign that said Warning Keep Out before they heard a growling sound. They looked through a glass and they saw a dinosaur walking towards them as it roared, startling them.

"Oh my God!" Caleb shouted before he and Molly started running back upstairs.

The two teenagers ran to Molly's bedroom before Molly closed the door behind them.

"Oh my God. I can't breathe," said Caleb.

Molly then grabbed her phone from the table and called Gert.

"Hello?" Gert asked as soon as she answered.

"Something weird's going on in the house. Can you get me, please? I don't want to be here," said Molly.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Gert asked.

"I don't care! Just not here," Molly replied before hanging up.

"Are you okay?" asked Caleb as he placed his hands on Molly's shoulders.

Molly nodded as she was shaking with fear and adrenaline.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Dale and Stacey kept a dinosaur in a room that Gert and I were not aware of," she said.

"Don't worry about it. There's no need to apologize," he said.

"So, the thing you did while we were in the garage moving the van back, how did you do it without hurting yourself?" she asked.

"Oh, that. I've been working out before I moved here in Los Angeles," he replied.

Molly nodded, as she seems to buy his story. But in reality, she knows he's lying.

"Hey. Quick question," said Caleb.

"Yeah?" said Molly.

"How did you get your powers?" he asked.

"I got it from a glowing rock that my late parents discovered. But somehow I was able to survive the explosion. I don't know how," she replied.

Caleb nodded in understanding. He then reminded himself that he'll have to do some digging some information on how Molly's parents died.

Caleb then hears Chloe's voice inside his mind because they both share telepathic abilities.

"Caleb, you there?" Chloe's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?" he asked, not moving his lips.

"Aunt Mallorie just called me and said she will be home late because she needs to work on extra shift tonight," she replied.

"Good to know. Hey, there's one strangest thing I just saw," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Molly and I just saw a dinosaur while we were at the basement feeding the pets," he replied.

"Did you say a dinosaur? Those wildlife animals went extinction before humanity came into existence," Chloe pointed out.

"I'm not too sure about that myself. But I am pretty sure that Gert's parents had been experimenting on it," said Caleb.

"Where are you? Are you still at Molly's house?" she asked.

"Yeah, I still am. Gert's on her way to pick up Molly so they could go to the reunion their former Alex planned," he replied.

"Alex asked me if I wanted to go to the reunion. I figured if I should go or not since we haven't known them for long," said Chloe.

"We should definitely go. You are right about the whole we haven't know them for long thing," Caleb agreed.

"I'll see you soon then," she said.

And just like that, they end their telepathic connection.

"Caleb? You okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that. I just got lost in my train of thoughts," Caleb replied.

Meanwhile with Chloe, after ending her telepathic connection with her brother, she changes into her new clothes before heading out of the apartment to meet with Caleb and their new friends. She goes outside and stands on a wall waiting patiently. Then, she hears some guys who whistled at her. She turned and realized it was the guys from Chase's lacrosse team.

"Hey there. What's a pretty thing like you doing over here by yourself?" Lucas, one of the guys asked.

"I'm not interested in one of you," Chloe simply replied.

"Come on now. There's no here but the three of us," Brandon, another one of the guys spoke.

"I said I'm not interested," she repeated as her eyes were on the verge of turning from blue to glowing pink.

The two boys cornered her and they attempt to harm her until they heard a loud male voice.

"Hey! I believe my sister asked you to leave her alone," said Caleb.

"This is none of your business, you loser," Lucas spoke.

And then, Caleb's brown eyes had turned purple, filled with deadly intent.

"What did you just call me?" he asked as he raised his right hand as it turned purple.

Caleb then lifted a nearby garbage can using his telekinesis ability and threw it at Lucas and Brandon. They were then hit by the impact of the garbage can and turned around and they are surprised when they saw Caleb's glowing purple eyes.

"I'm gonna tell you again. My sister just told you to leave her alone. And now, you will see what happens when you don't listen and comply," said Caleb.

Brandon angrily walked over to Caleb and attempts to punch him in the face, but Caleb grabs Brandon's wrist before twisting it.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to leave my sister alone. You come anywhere near her again, we are gonna have real problems on our hands. Is that clear?" asked Caleb.

Caleb lets go of Brandon's wrist and shoves him next to Lucas.

"Now scram! And take your other bitch with you," said Caleb as his purple eyes continued to fill with deadly intent.

Brandon then got up on his feet as he and Lucas ran away. Caleb's eyes return to their normal brown eye colour and he walks over to his little sister.

"You okay, baby sis?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to you," she replied.

"Come on. The car is this way," he said as he ushered her to the waiting car.

"You guys okay? What was that all about?" Gert asked.

"Those guys from Chase's lacrosse team tried to harm Chloe. But I scared them off," Caleb replied.

"Caleb, the thing you just did with the garbage can. How did you lift it without grabbing it using your bare hands?" Molly asked.

Caleb's eyes widened. He realized that Gert and Molly had now seen him using his powers and abilities. Caleb glanced at his sister, who is now worried that he had exposed his own powers and abilities in front of their new friends.

"You want to tell them, or should I?" Caleb asked Chloe using his telepathy.

"I think you should tell them. They deserve to know the truth," Chloe replied.

Caleb took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Chloe and I both have powers and abilities. We both share telepathic powers but we exhibit our own abilities. I can run super fast and I can also lift and move heavy objects just like we did with the van in the garage. I also have enhanced senses and improved reflexes. And Chloe can turn herself invisible and generate force fields. She can also manipulate the elements and she has cyrokinesis. What I mean by that she can freeze everything around her and summon a frozen object with her hand and attack her enemies at will," he explained.

"How did you guys get your powers?" asked Molly.

"We were born with it. We didn't know we had powers and abilities until a few years later. We ended up hiding it from everyone for our whole lives," Chloe replied.

"Yeah. And everyone ended up thinking we're with the Avengers," Caleb said quietly.

Gert and Molly are surprised when they hear the mention of the Earth's mightiest heroes who had saved the world a lot of times.

"You guys know about the Avengers?" asked Gert.

"Yeah. We knew them since the battle of New York six years ago," Chloe replied.

"Ever since that day, we became inspired by them to help those in need. And now today, I thought I would never use my powers to fight off those lacrosse guys," Caleb added.

After half an hour of driving and having a conversation, the four teenagers arrive at Alex's house where Nico, Chase, and Karolina were waiting.

"So you guys finally made it," said Nico.

"Well, there was a holdup. The reason is the two of Chase's lacrosse teammates almost attacked my sister," said Caleb.

"Are we just gonna stand here and have this conversation all night or are we gonna ring the doorbell?" asked Chloe.

Chase rings the doorbell and there was shuffling inside before the door was opened.

"You guys made it. I didn't think you were gonna make it," said Alex.

Alex glanced at Chloe, remembering that he met her at the school's hallway earlier today.

"I remember you. We met at the school's hallway today," he said.

"Yeah. We also had a conversation too," said Chloe.

Alex looked over at Caleb standing behind her.

"You're Caleb, her older brother?" Alex asked.

"That's me. My sister mentioned she met someone named Alex today," Caleb replied.

"Come on in guys," said Alex as he stepped aside to let everyone in.

"This is a nice place," said Caleb as he looked around Alex's mansion.

"It isn't much. But my parents were able to afford a big place like this," said Alex.

The group gathered in the living room and Caleb stood by the doorway and Chloe sat down beside Molly. Alex was about to sit down on one of the chairs.

"What are you doing? That's her chair," Molly reminded him.

Caleb and Chloe looked at each other, knowing who Molly was talking about.

"Sit wherever you want. She's gone," said Nico.

"This is weird," said Chase.

"Maybe we just don't work without her," said Karolina.

"Yeah. I'm outta here," said Chase as he stood up from his chair, getting ready to leave before Alex stops him.

"No, come on, guys! Listen, we can't blame Amy for the fact we don't hang out anymore," said Alex.

"Fine! I blame you. You didn't come to the funeral!" Chase shouted at Alex.

Caleb turned around, deciding that he would not hear this argument, and before he could step outside, Molly calls his name.

"Where are you going, Caleb?" she asked.

"I'm going to get some air. Let me know if you need me when you guys put your differences aside," he replied.

Without turning back around, Caleb turns the door handle and stepped outside.

"Don't worry about my brother. He's not like this when it comes to a reunion," said Chloe.

Chloe stood up from her seat and went after her older brother.

"Caleb, wait up. What's going on? I never seen you walk out from a reunion before," she said.

"We never knew their friend Amy. We didn't move here at the time and we don't know what caused her death," he said.

"We can look for some information when we're not around our friends," said Chloe.

"Molly's parents died a few years ago. I told myself I would look into it and find out how they died before she was orphaned," said Caleb.

Chloe's eyes widened when her brother mentioned Molly's parents died a few years ago.

"When did she tell you this?" she asked.

"She told me while we were taking a walk together after school today," he replied.

They heard some shuffling inside and watched their new friends walked out of the house.

"It looks like they settled their differences," he said.

"Should we tell the rest of them about our powers and abilities?" asked Chloe.

"Gert and Molly are the only ones who knows about us. Because the last thing we don't need is to expose ourselves and tell them that the Avengers doesn't exist anymore," Caleb replied.

The siblings followed their new friends to the next room. They looked around until Chase picks up a bottle of alcohol.

"Don't touch that," said Alex.

"Too late!" said Chase.

"Why is my mom's purse here?" Nico asked.

Caleb was too distracted with the whole stuff that fits in the whole room, feeling amazed and shocked by how much Alex and his parents can afford everything.

"I am really jealous by how much stuff you have in this whole house," he said to Alex.

Just then, Alex touched something before rotating it as a heavy door opened.

"What did you just do?" asked Chloe.

"Nothing. I thought it was just a normal square block until this happened," Alex replied.

"This is not normal. I never seen that before," said Caleb.

The eight friends then started wondering what the secret passageway leads to.

"This is some Narnia shit," Alex muttered.

"There's only one way to find out," said Molly.

"Let's do it," Caleb agreed.

Together, the group entered the secret passageway and walked down a set of stairs.

"How long has this been under my house?" asked Alex.

"Longer than your house has been over it," Nico replied.

"I'm cold," Molly muttered.

Caleb took off his jacket and wrapped it around Molly's shoulders to help keep her warm.

"How is it? Do you feel warmer now?" he asked.

Molly nodded and thanked him.

"Houses in LA, they even don't have basements," said Alex.

"I'm not sure "basement" is the right way to describe whatever the hell this is," Chase said sarcastically.

"Guys, less chatter, please. Alex, where are you taking us?" asked Chloe.

"It's this way," Alex replied as he led the others to the obseveration point.

Just then, the siblings and their friends looked over to see what was happening.

"What is happening?" asked Alex.

"Stay quiet. Because the last thing we don't need is them to hear us," said Caleb.

"I don't think they can hear us," said Gert.

Alex puts his hands on what appears to be a barrier blocking them from the view.

"What kind of charity meeting is this?" asked Chase.

"Wait, guys! That's my mom!" Karolina pointed out to a blonde woman in a red robe.

"Who is she with?" asked Molly.

"I know that girl!" Karolina added, referring to the African girl in a white robe.

"I don't like this," said Caleb as he felt chills coming up his spine.

"Molly, you can't unsee this," said Gert as she pushed Molly away lightly.

Just then, the parents placed the girl in the coffin as it closed.

"What just happened?!" asked Nico.

"Gert, I wanna see, too!" said Molly as she took out her phone and tries to take a picture.

"Wait, Molly! That's not a good idea!" said Caleb as he helped Nico and Alex get Molly to put down her phone.

But it's too late as the camera flashed, attracting the parents' attention. Chloe quickly turned herself and her friends invisible as Caleb held on to the others as he used his super speed to get themselves out.

**And that will be the end of the third chapter for now. So what do you guys think so far? Love it? Hate it?** **Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews section. So I had finally wrapped up the second half of my Godzilla fanfic and now I'm able to focus on this fanfic as well as my Spider-Man fanfic. As always, stay safe, and keep doing your part on washing and santizing your hands.**


End file.
